parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's Toad Patrol Parody Casts
Toad Patrol/Thomas (Fur Foot the Toad Patrol Toadlet and Friends) * Fur Foot as Thomas * Papa (from Smurfs) as Edward * Elephant as Himself * Paddington as Salty * Iago (from Aladdin) as Douglas * Handy (from Smurfs) as Henry * Puff Ball as James * Jones the Steam (from Ivor the Engine) as Sir Topham Hatt * Green Eyed Fox as The Chinese Dragon * Panther Cap as Percy * Earth Star as Duck * Beauty Stem as Emily * Sassette (from Smurfs) as Rosie * Animals as Troublesome Trucks * Hefty (from Smurfs) as Gordon * Rocket Robot on Wheels (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Flynn * Patsy (from Camp Lazlo) as Old Slow Coach * Slippery Jack as Toby Toad Patrol/TUGS (TOADLETS) * Fur Foot as Ten Cents * Hefty (from Smurfs) as Big Mac * Beauty Stem as Lillie Lightship * Papa (from Smurfs) as Hercules * Panther Cap as Sunshine * Erebus as Zorran * Jones the Steam (from Ivor the Engine) as Captain Star * Thomas the Tank Engine as Puffa * Puff Ball as Top Hat * Iago (from Aladdin) as Eddie * Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as The Goods Engine * Tex Avery (from The Wacky World of Tex Avery) as Lord Stinker Toad Patrol/The Amazing World of Gumball (The Amazing World of Fur Foot) * Fur Foot as Gumball Toad Patrol/Snow White (Beauty Stem White and The Seven Heroes) * Beauty Stem as Snow White (with Olive (from Olive the Other Reindeer) as an extra) * Earth Star as Prince Charming * Georgette (from Oliver and Company) as The Evil Queen * Dumbo as The Owl * Mr. Curry (from Paddington) as Humbert the Huntsman * Handy (from Smurfs) as Doc * Puff Ball as Happy * Hefty (from Smurfs) as Grumpy * Fur Foot as Bashful * Papa (from Smurfs) as Sneezy * Slippery Jack as Sleepy * Panther Cap as Dopey * Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as The Magic Mirror * The Postman (from Olive the Other Reindeer) as The Wicked Witch Toad Patrol/The Land Before Time (The Toad Hollow Before Time) * Fur Foot as Littlefoot * Panther Cap as Chomper * Elf Cup as Ducky * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Petrie * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Cera * Thumper (from Bambi) as Spike Toad Patrol/Robin Hood (Fur Foot Hood) * Fur Foot as Robin Hood * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Little John * Beauty Stem as Maid Mariam * Panther Cup as Skippy * Erebus as Prince John * and more Toad Patrol/Pinocchio (Fur Foot) * Fur Foot as Pinocchio * Panther Cup as Jiminy Cricket * Handy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Geppetto * Slippery Jack as Figaro * Cleo The Skunk as Cleo * Beauty Stem as The Blue Fairy * Puff Ball as Honest John * Ronno (from Bambi) as Stromboli * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Gideon * Hefty Smurf (from Smurfs) as The Wicked Coachman * Medea as Monstro The Whale Toad Patrol/The Fox and The Hound (The Toad and The Smurf) * Fur Foot as Young Tod * Panther Cup as Young Copper * Erebus as Chief * The Giant Rat as Amos Slade * Earth Star as Adult Tod * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Adult Copper * Beauty Stem as Vixey * and more Toad Patrol/Codename Kids Next Door (Codename Toads Next Door) * Puff Ball as Numbuh 1 * Fur Foot as Numbuh 2 * Elf Cup as Numbuh 3 * Panther Cup as Numbuh 4 * Beauty Stem as Numbuh 5 * and more Category:Daniel Pineda